This invention concerns a document board for punching correct holes, particularly, having two adjusting plates for moving papers to be punched to a correct position for punching swiftly.
Generally, documents are filed after punched holes for subsequent checking in an effective way. However, a conventional way of punching holes for file includes steps of overlapping papers correctly and then folded into half for making a center line and then pushed in a gap of puncher, aligning the folded line with a center line of the puncher, and finally punched by compressing a punch grip of the puncher. However, in folding operation, some sheets of papers overlapped may have the folded lines biasing owing to thickness. Then punches holes may be not all correct, resulting in not neat filing.